All Grown Up: Arcade Adventure
by TCKing12
Summary: (An All Grown Up, Avengers, and Wreck It Ralph Crossover), Peter (Me), Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Pepper Potts, and Loki, go to Litwak's Arcade, and spend the day there. But when they try to play Sugar Rush, they get trapped in all of The Games, and they embark on an adventure to save Game Central Station from Turbo, and an evil All Grown Up character. But can they ever get home?
1. Litwak's Arcade

**Chapter 1: Litwak's Arcade**

It was just another Saturday on the east part of Modesto, California, at Litwak's Arcade, when 6 people approached the building. Now I am going to tell you who these people are below:

* * *

Peter Albany (Me)- A man who rules the nation of The Confederacy as King. He has been The All Grown Up characters family friend ever since April 22nd, 1993. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and normally wears a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. He is 14 years old.

Kimiko "Kimi" Finster- An Asian American girl, from Japan, who has been part of The All Grown Up gang ever since the year 2000 when The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels went to Paris, France, and had a great adventure (But that's another story). She has dark purple hair, and blue eyes. She is 11 years old.

Charles "Chuckie" Finster- An American boy, he has been part of The All Grown Up gang ever since the year 1991. He has fiery red hair, blue eyes, and wears rectangular green glasses. He is 12 years old.

Phillip "Phil" Deville- Also an American boy, he has also been part of The All Grown Up gang ever since the year 1991. He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He is 11 years old.

Loki Odinson- He is from Asgard, and in Norse Mythology he was known as The God Of Mischief. He is the adopted brother of Thor, and the adopted son of Odin. He had once tried to take over the earth, and rule it as king, but The Avengers stopped him, and imprisoned him. But one month later, he escaped, and landed in Modesto, California, where he met all of The All Grown Up characters, and had a change of heart. He eventually helped The Avengers, and All Grown Up characters, to defeat an extremely dangerous villain named Lord Wrath, who tried to rule the earth. After that, he stayed on earth, and became a Lieutenant General in The Confederate Army. He has black shoulder length hair, has hazel eyes, and wears a Gray Trench Coat, a green cape, and a gold horned helmet. He is 29 years old.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts- An American Female, she comes from Malibu, California, and is currently the girlfriend of Tony Stark, or Iron Man. She used to be involved in Stark Industries, but after awhile joined The Confederate Army, and became a Lieutenant General. She has red hair, and blue eyes. She is 24 years old.

* * *

"Litwak's Arcade. Hmmm... that's an unusual name." Peter said, as everyone approached Litwak's Arcade.

"Well it does seem like an interesting place to play at, Peter." Kimi said

"Well then since we have nothing else to do, let's go in." Peter said.

They all entered the building, and were greeted by Mr. Litwak.

"Hello there, and welcome to Litwak's Arcade." Mr. Litwak said.

"Hello." everyone said.

After a moment, Mr. Litwak asked them "Hey wait a minute. Weren't you the people who took on Lord Wrath?".

"Yes that would be us." Loki said.

"Well, thank you for saving us." Mr. Litwak told the group.

"No problem." Phil said.

Mr. Litwak then said "Well enjoy the arcade.", and he walked away.

Everyone then split up, and walked to a bunch of different games. Loki went to Pac-Man, Phil, and Peter went to Hero's Duty, Pepper went to Sugar Rush, and Chuckie, and Kimi went to Fix It Felix Jr. As time went on, everyone switched games, and then 30 minutes before closing time, Peter said,

"Okay guys, I think that it's time that we left.".

"Can't I just go on Sugar Rush? It's the only game that I didn't go on." Kimi asked.

"But Kimi, it's getting dark out, and it's a half hour until closing time." Peter said.

"Please, Please, Please, Please can I go on Sugar Rush?" Kimi asked.

Peter then thought about it, and finally said yes, so Kimi ran over, put in 2 quarters, and the start menu came up. But when Kimi selected start, the screen started... glitching.

"What's going on?" Kimi asked, nervously.

The screen then showed what appeared to be a portal, and then Peter, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Pepper, and Loki fell right into the screen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell in.


	2. Waking Up In A New World

**Chapter 2: Waking Up In A New World**

Everyone found themselves laying on the ground, as they began to regain consciousness. When they all stood up, they found that they weren't in the arcade, but in some sort of large station, that reminded everyone of Grand Central Station in New York, with a bunch of unknown characters, and a bunch of large doors that led to different places.

"Where are we?" Chuckie asked.

Peter then looked around, and then said "I... I am not sure.".

He then walked over to a character, who looked like a mechanic, and had a golden hammer in his belt, and asked him "Excuse me sir, but do you know where me and my friends are?".

"You don't know where this place is?" the man asked.

"Well... no." Peter said.

"Your in Game Central Station." the man said.

Peter had a blank stare, and the man said "Where all of the games are connected to.".

Peter then knew that he, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Pepper, and Loki, were in big trouble, so he told the man "Thank you.".

"Your welcome." the man said.

Peter then asked him "What's your name?".

"Felix, from the game Fix It Felix Jr." the man said.

Peter then walked back to everyone else, and he said "Well from what I've heard... we are inside where all of the games are.".

"But... how?" Kimi asked.

"We must have got sent inside when you tried to play Sugar Rush." Peter told her. He then said "We need to find some way of getting out of here.".

"Right." Loki said.

"So what I think that we should do is walk around and see if we can find someway to get out." Peter said.

They all agreed, and they walked away to find out how to get out.


End file.
